


maiden

by ultradespaircomrade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespaircomrade/pseuds/ultradespaircomrade
Summary: okay hear me out 1700s tokomaru
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	maiden

resentment is pure and unadulterated as it enters my heart. i resent, for everything she does and everything she is, is vile.  
i resent the way she talks. the way her shoes clack on the asphalt when we walk together. the way her brows furrow when she grows upset. the way her lips wrap around words, then snap at my withered and battered heart. the way her chest sinks into her waist and to her wide hips. the way her skin feels like silk when she holds me. komaru naegi, a vile and wretched individual.

and yet, that resentment does not hold it's purity for long; hatred descents into resenting which descents into a peculiar sort of admiration. that is at the point where it becomes difficult to repress the truth;

that being i love her. i love her with every living and dead cell in my body. no matter how much my blood boils when i see her face, i can't neglect the ache that stabs at my heart when our eyes meet, nor can i neglect the recurring daydreams, and the beautiful portrait of her lips against mine that my mind paints for me. she remains a silhouette in the shadows of my heart, standing idly, not daring to disrupt her fixity.

i dance with the idea of loving her, only to cower away when i am given the opportunity to extend my feelings past the walls of my own mind. my husband waits in the kitchen as i prepare his meal. the thought occurs to execute the plan.

and so i do. i report to the sheriff that he died of consumption. the coroner is out of town visiting his mother after she had fallen ill, and they trust me now after syo had deceived them and garnered their appreciation. i look out the tinted glass window, seeing komaru waiting in the ballroom, tapping her foot idly. i presume she's ready to send me her condolences. i dread seeing her face; i will not only have to confront my newfound guilt of causing him to perish, but i will have to confront every aggravatingly perfect aspect of her features. heat rushes to my cheeks. 

the element that stings the most may very well be that we are simply acquaintances. her brother works with my late husband, and i met her at a gathering they held in late february, near the end of winter. komaru is an acquaintance; nothing more, nothing less. i can only recall 3 times we have engaged in any conversation, yet I long for her more than I can describe in words. komaru's name wrung loudly in my mind as I slipped the poison into his tea. another tally syo will add -- the only tally I will not look at with grimace.

the idea of her rings out in my brain, drowning out everything else. i waltz with my idea of love once again and a pang hits my ribs. 

this maiden will be the death of me; yet I accept that with open arms.


End file.
